Reuben
|enemies = Wolfgang, Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Werewolf Clan (formerly), Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy, Becky, Butch, Chief|likes = Rosaline, his family, farming, cooking, martial arts, Gaspard and his heroism, respect, playing with his children, music,|dislikes = Failure, Wolfgang, his family and friends in danger, murder, villains, disrespect,|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Spear|fate = Resumes his job as a farmer and begins to serve the Wooten family|affiliations = Woodlanders}}'''Reuben '''is the adoptive father of Martin and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise Background Reuben is the leader of the wolf pack and a master farmer. He's been a loyal friend to Arijun and King Blacktail for years. He, his wife, Rosaline, his children and the members of the pack were invited to the parties in the castle. Reuben was also famous for his meals since he cooked the vegetables in his dishes. Reuben was determined to have some of his children help the Woodland Kingdom and the rest to become farmers. One night, the royal family was murdered by Wolfgang and he seized control of the Woodland Kingdom after defeating the Black Lion. Reuben was afraid of losing his wife and kids that he kept them in the house. In fact, he ordered all of the farmers who have wives and kids to keep them in the house while the men does the work. Also, seeing that Martin was orphaned after the King and Queen's death, Reuben adopted him into the family and kept him in the house along with his kids. Over the years, Reuben began to worry about the future of the Woodland Kingdom. He hopes that someone will defeat Wolfgang and take his place as the rightful king of the Woodland Kingdom. In the present day, he continues to keep his wife safe along with his pups. Personality Reuben is portrayed as a calm, loving, soft-spoken and protective father and husband. He talks to his friends in a calm tone. He has a tendency to jump to conclusions but he doesn't panic or anything. He usually has an anxiety attack if he gets too scares. He sees his wife Rosaline more than a wife, he sees her as a wise and intellectual ally. Reuben is very focused and diligent about getting the food and water that his family and friends needs. During his free-time, he enjoys playing with his children and having a quiet and romantic dinner with Rosaline. Reuben also learned not to pass judgment towards anyone he meets. He didn't like Wolfgang but he respected him since he was the king of the woods. He didn't like the way, he ordered Derek, Billy and David to attack a defenseless teenager. Despite being insecure and anxious, Reuben isn't afraid of standing up to someone who mistreats or threatens him or his family. Physical Appearance Reuben is a slender and handsome wolf with black fur. Powers and Abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Reuben is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Reuben also has the strength of a wolf. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Reuben was also born with the speed of a wolf as well. * '''Master Farmer: '''According to Reuben, his family has been gardening for years, so his parents taught him everything there is to gardening. * '''Martial Artist: '''Reuben was also taught the art of karate if he ever had to fight against his enemies. * '''Immortality: '''Reuben is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The Black Lion In the film, Reuben serves as a supporting character along with his wife and children. He is seen in the Woodland Kingdom with Rosaline and his kids when Wolfgang was going to give the kingdom a speech. Before Wolfgang could speak, Gaspard sneezed very loudly for everyone to hear. Wolfgang ordered Derek, Billy and David to capture and bring Matthew back to him. Reuben tried to rescue to Gaspard but he was stopped by the Werepeople. Luckily, the savage werewolves failed to capture Gaspard. A couple of hours later, Reuben went to ask Wolfgang to help him find Martin, who was missing. Wolfgang coldly refused to help Reuben find Martin, saying that he has better things to do. Reuben goes back to his house where he tells his wife that Wolfgang won't help him find Martin. Rosaline comforts her husband and tells him that everything will be okay. A couple of days later, Reuben was seen at the battle with Matthew fighting against his cousins. Luckily, the fight stopped abruptly when Gaspard reconciled with his cousins. Later in the movie, Reuben was taken as prisoner along with his wife and kids. He was scared of suffering a terrible fate from Wolfgang. Luckily, Gaspard rescued the Woodland Animals and defeated Wolfgang once and for all. Reuben was reunited with Martin and he moved in the castle along with his family after Gaspard became the new king of the woods. Reuben is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family is Forever." The Black Lion Reuben serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Farmers Category:Politicians Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Chefs Category:African characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Servants Category:Bosses Category:Dancers